Another 時代
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Yunho dan Jaejoong dimasa dahulu saling mencintai, namun keadaan yang tak memungkinkan membuat mereka tak bersatu. Akankah dimasa sekarang, cinta tulus keduanya tak bisa bersatu juga?/Yunjae/YAOI/Fiction


Another 時代

(Yunjae)

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : YAOI/SHONEN-AI/FICTION/Oneshoot

Note : Cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiranku. Ceritanya mungkin sedikit membingungkan. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat aku tak sengaja bercermin didepan kaca#maksudnya? Abaikan! Semoga kalian berkenan.

Warning : Cerita abal-abal, banyak typo(s), judul sedikit aneh, alur cepat dan bahasa tak baku.

**.**

**Cerita ini mengambil dua zaman. Zaman sekarang dan zaman Joseon. Pairing tetap sama, hanya saja mereka bukan berada didunia yang sama. Singkatnya Yunjae zaman sekarang dan Yunjae zaman Joseon adalah orang yang sama. Reinkarnasi, itulah jawabannya. Namun saya akan menjabarkannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.**

**::::: Kata-kata yang dicetak miring adalah situasi ketika Yunjae zaman Joseon :::::**

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

.

DOUZO

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

::

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu didepan laptopnya. Terlihat ia sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama layar laptop dihadapannya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti arah kursor yang dijalankannya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tegang mengamati gambar-gambar yang muncul dalam layar laptop dihadapannya itu. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk diam disebelahnya-dengan mata musangnya yang memincing tajam-tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerikanya sambil tersenyum, ketika namja cantik itu tak sengaja menciptakan ekspresi lucu dalam raut wajahnya.

"Kalah lagi eoh?" suara bass milik namja mata musang itu terdengar saat kembali namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kesal-itulah jawabannya.

"Ne. Aku kalah lagi! Aiss, menyebalkan sekali!" ketus namja cantik itu sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi lagi,

"Ck, bahkan anak TK saja bisa lebih baik darimu dalam bermain itu." kembali suara bass milik namja mata musang itu terdengar.

"Yak, kau mau mengejekku eoh! Kau juga menyebalkan!" kini namja cantik itu sudah menatap sebal kepada namja mata musang disebelahnya. Saking sebalnya bahkan namja cantik itu sudah melayangkan jitakan gratis dikepala namja mata musang itu.

Pletak

"Akh, appoyo Joongie!" ringis namja mata musang itu sambil mengusap kepala tak berdosanya itu.

"Rasakan!" dengus namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie itu. Jaejoong, atau tepatnya Kim Jaejoong sambil tertawa. "Makanya, siapa suruh mengejekku seperti itu. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya!" lanjutnya sambil mulai meng-closed permainan yang terhidang(?)dilayar laptopnya dan mematikannya.

Oh, rupanya namja cantik itu sedang bermain game dilaptopnya, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia harus merasakan apa yang namanya kekalahan.

"Ne ne, aku tak akan mengejekmu lagi." jawab namja mata musang itu mengalah karna tak mau lagi kepalanya mendapat hadiah gratis dari namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Baguslah, kajja kalau begitu kita makan. Aku sangat lapar Yunie!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan namja mata musang itu a.k.a Jung Yunho, Jaejoongpun segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat kesusahan berdiri. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata penyebab Yunho kesulitan berdiri adalah, karna tali sepatu kanan dan kirinya sudah saling terikat satu sama lain, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk berdiri. Dan sang pelakupun sudah ngacir duluan sambil tertawa nista karna sudah berhasil mengerjai nama mata musang itu.

"YAK, KIM JAEJOOOONGG!"

.

_Sementara di zaman lain_

_Nampak seorang bangsawan muda dengan hanbok berwarna gelap, terlihat sibuk mengamati seekor kelinci putih dihadapannya. Mata musangnya memincing tajam melihat pergerakan dari hewan buruannya tersebut. Sesekali tangannya membidikkan anak panah ke arah kelinci tersebut, namun tak jarang pula kembali diturunkannya panah itu karena kelinci itu sudah melompat terlebih dahulu. Saking asiknya mengamati buruannya, sampai-sampai namja itu melupakan kehadiran namja cantik yang kini sudah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karna tak diperhatikan._

_"Yak, sampai kapan kau mau berburu terus eoh! Apa kau tak lihat kita bahkan sudah jauh meninggalkan rombongan." keluh namja cantik itu dengan hanbok warna senada dengan yang dipakai namja satunya. Terang saja karena mereka berasal dari perguruan yang sama, yaitu perguruan Sungkyunkwan. Namja cantik itupun mulai mendudukkan dirinya diatas rerumputan._

_Mendengar rengekan dari namja cantik itu, segera namja mata musang berhenti dari aktivitasnya berburu lalu ikut duduk menyebelahi namja cantik itu._

_"Mian. Apa kau lelah?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap mata bulat namja cantik dihadapannya._

_"Ne sangat lelah."_

_"Jaa, kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali. Aku takut rombongan yang lain mencari kita." kata namja mata musang sambil perlahan bangkit berdiri._

_"Ne kajja Yunho-ah." ucap namja cantik itu lalu ikut bangkit berdiri. Keduanyapun berjalan pelan berbalik arah, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, kembali namja mata musang itu berbicara dan membuat namja cantik itu kesal._

_"Oh, apakah itu kijang? Omo, lihatlah itu sangat besar. Aku harus mendapatkannya! Jja Jaejoong-ah, kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan menangkap kijang itu dulu." tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban dari namja cantik itu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong, namja mata musang itu a.k.a Jung Yunho sudah melesat pergi mengejar buruannya._

_"YAK. JUNG YUNHOOOO!"_

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

:::

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dua namja itu. Dua namja yang sangat serasi walaupun mereka tidaklah lebih dari sekedar anjing yang bertemu kucing. Selalu saja bertengkar ditiap kesempatan, namun juga bisa saling membantu diwaktu yang bersamaan. Semua orang yang mengenal mereka pasti berfikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sangat cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan yeoja manapun, sementara Yunho yang sangat gagah dengan mata musang yang menambah kesan garang dalam dirinya. Keduanya sama-sama pintar dan sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"Hei Jung Yunho, kemana perginya namja cantikmu eoh? Kulihat seharian ini kalian tak bertengkar." tanya seorang namja dengan suara husky teman sekampus Yunho.

"Ia sedang dipanggil Lee songsaenim, katanya akan membicarakan mengenai tugas akhirnya." jawab Yunho sambil memainkan ponsel touchscreen ditangannya.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau tak ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya? Bukankah ini sudah memasuki tahun akhir kita bersama. Kau tak takut tak akan pernah mengungkapkannya?" tanya Yoochun yang memang mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan rapat oleh Yunho.

Mendengar penuturan Yoochun, Yunho segera menurunkan ponselnya lalu memandang jauh kedepan. "Mollayo, aku takut untuk mengutarakannya." jawab Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kau belum mencobanya, jadi kau belum tahu hasilnya. Lagipula tak ada salahnya untuk mengungkapkan hal itu, terlepas apapun jawaban yang akan kau terima nantinya. Bukankah lebih baik kau mengetahui jawabannya dari pada terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati?" ucap Yoochun bijak. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi sebijak itu.

"Ne geurae. Aku tak tahu ternyata kau bisa bersikap dewasa juga Park Yoochun." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Tak perlu sungkan kawan. Kau tahu, aku sudah puluhan kali merasakan apa itu cinta, bahkan aku sudah pernah merasakan apa itu ditolak dan patah hati." jawab Yoochun bangga.

"Ck, dasar playboy cap jidat lebar." dengus Yunho dan ikut tertawa bersama Yoochun.

.

.

_Di tempat lain_

_Seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong, tengah sibuk merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dalam paviliunnya. Jelas kertas-kertas itu adalah kertas dari kitab-kitab yang sedang dibacanya. Salahkan saja Kim Junsu, namja yang kini ikut membantunya itu, karena dirinyalah kitab yang tengah dibaca Jaejoong menjadi berserakan seperti ini._

_"Josonghamnida." ucap Junsu berkali-kali, merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya. Jaejoong hanya diam sambil terus merapikan kertas-kertas itu._

_"Ya hyung-nim, aku meminta maaf padamu. Kenapa kau hanya diam!" ketus Junsu yang merasa kesal karena Jaejoong hanya mendiaminya._

_"Haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu Junsu-ssi?" ucap Jaejoong datar tanpa ekspresi berarti didalamnya._

_"Ne aku memang bersalah hyung-nim. Aku hanya terkejut karna baru mengetahui hal itu. Josonghamnida. Jeongmal josonghamnida." lagi, Junsu membungkuk dan meninta maaf pada Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya memanglah tak pendendam, akhirnya mau memaafkan Junsu. "Ne kau kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan memberitahu siapapun." jawab Jaejoong kemudian. Junsu hanya membungkukkan badan tanda mengerti._

_"Tapi hyung-nim, apa kau tak ingin mengatakannya langsung pada Jung Yunho-ssi? Bukankah tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kita di perguruan ini?" kata Junsu dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya._

_"Mollayo Junsu-ssi. Aku, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kau tahu bagaimana situasi disini seperti apa. Bahkan aku merasa sangat hina jika memikirkan perasaanku ini. Aku sudah seperti aib bagi kekuargaku sendiri. Apalagi, abeoji dan omonim adalah orang terpandang didaerah ini. Aku takut, aku hanya akan membuat mereka malu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."_

_Junsu merasa iba mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan hyung-nimnya itu. "Ne hyung-nim, arraseo. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pendapatku. Menurutku, tak ada salahnya jika mempunyai perasaan kepada seseorang. Itu adalah perasaan yang memang sudah mutlak dimiliki setiap manusia. Kau tak perlu malu jika memiliki perasaan itu hyung-nim. Justru kau harus bersyukur karna Tuhan mempercayakan perasaan itu kepadamu. Itu artinya Tuhan sayang padamu hyung-nim. Jadi, kau jangan menyerah."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu. Perkataan Junsu ada benarnya, apa salahnya ia memiliki perasaan itu. "Gomapta."_

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

:::

Yunho memandang kesal pada namja disebelahnya. Kakinya sudah pegal sedari tadi harus berjalan mengikuti namja cantik yang terlihat sangat antusias itu. Bahkan wajah namja cantik itu-Jaejoong-sangat berseri melihat ke berbagai estalase toko yang ada dihadapannya.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada disalah satu mall besar yang ada di Seoul. Awalnya niat mereka kesana adalah untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas akhir mereka, namun rupanya Jaejoong keasikan dengan dunianya sendiri, sehingga dirinya sekarang malah memuaskan hasrat berbelanjanya dan melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke mall itu.

"Yak Joongie, sampai kapan kau mau belanja eoh! Lupakah tujuan kita datang kemari!" kesal Yunho karna sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar melupakan tujuannya datang kesini.

"Aihh Yunie, sabar sebentar. Masih banyak barang yang ingin aku beli."

"Mwo? Masih ada lagi? Bahkan ini semua sudah muat untuk memenuhi kamarmu Joongie-ah!"

Jelas saja akan memenuhi kamar Jaejoong, lihat saja kantung belanjaan itu. Yang kesemuanya berisi boneka-boneka gajah, hello kitty dan beruang dalam berbagai ukuran.

"Ah, itu itu. Kajja kesana." tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoongpun tanpa merasa bersalah, kembali menarik Yunho yang sudah kelihatan sangat lelah itu. Belum lagi tas belanja yang ditentenganya dalam jumlah yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Jangan ditanya kantung belanja siapa itu, karna jelas jawabannya bukan milik Yunho, melainkan milik Kim Jaejoong.

"Ohh, jangan lagi." gumam Yunho sambil berdecak sebal.

.

.

_Di tempat lain_

_Jaejoong dan Yunho kini tengah berlatih pedang disalah satu dojo yang tersedia di perguruan Sungkyunkwan. Terlihat mereka sangat serius berlatih. Keringat bercucuran dipelipis keduanya. Jaejoong merasa kelelahan seketika menghentikan latihannya. Iapun lalu duduk karna tenaganya sudah sangat habis terkuras._

_"Jaejoong-ah, waeyo?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong berhenti latihan._

_"Hah, a..aku, lelah Yun..ho-ah." ucap Jaejoong ngos-ngosan. Daya tahan tubuhnya memang lebih lemah dari murid lainnya._

_Menyadari Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan, Yunhopun ikut duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong. "Keringatmu banyak sekali." kata Yunho dan mulai menyeka keringat Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya._

_Deg_

_Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perhatian seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoongpun hanya bisa diam saat tangan Yunho menyusuri wajahnya yang berkeringat. Jarak wajah mereka sekarang sangatlah dekat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menerpa wajahnya._

_"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong lemah. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong._

_"Chunmaneyo." jawab Yunho kemudian. "Sekarang kau sudah istirahat, dan tenagamu sudah kembali bukan? Jja kembali berlatih sebelum songsaenim datang. Kajja!"_

_Dan dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Yunho kembali menyuruh Jaejoong berlatih, dan mengundang gumaman tak jelas dari Jaejoong._

_"Oh, jangan lagi. Bahkan aku belum beristirahat penuh."_

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

:::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah asik makan siang disalah satu restoran yang ada di dekat mall yang mereka datangi. Sedari tadi Jaejoong berkelana(?)memenuhi hasrat belanja, akhirnya iapun merasa lelah dan menyudahi aksi berburunya. Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan makan siang dulu sebelum kembali ke rumah, tanpa lupa sebelumnya membeli kebutuhan perlengkapan untuk tugas akhir mereka.

"Makanmu sangat rakus Joongie, tapi aku heran kemana perginya semua makanan itu. Melihat ukuran tubuhmu yang sangat ramping itu." kata Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong.

"Yak, apa katamu eoh! Lagipula apa urusannya denganmu. Ini tubuh-tubuhku, untuk apa kau mengurusnya!" sungut Jaejoong kesal karna diejek Yunho,

"Ne memang tubuh itu milikmu, tapi aku mempunyai mata Joongie, aku heran saja melihat tubuhmu yang masih saja ramping padahal porsi makanmu banyak." kata Yunho masih heran. Iapun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Jaejoong nampaknya tak ingin meneruskan perdebatan konyol itu, iapun terlihat semakin lahap memakan makan siangnya.

"Joongie, setelah lulus nanti, kau ingin bekerja dimana?" tanya Yunho memulai percakapan kembali, karna dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan perusahaan appa, yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak terlalu menyukai bekerja dikantor begitu, tapi apa mau dikata. Appa sudah menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya disana." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap sendu kearah makanannya. "Aiss, kenapa aku malah bercerita masalah begini padamu. Ck!" kesal Jaejoong yang keceplosan bicara tentang dirinya.

"Gwencanha Joongie, bukankah kita ini teman?" jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong. Ada sedikit rasa sesak saat mengatakan kata teman, padahal jauh didasar hati Yunho, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Ne, kita adalah teman." jawab Jaejoong datar dan tersenyum getir. Sayangnya Yunho tak melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong itu, karna sekarang Jaejoong tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

_Di tempat lain_

_Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berjalan bersama menapaki sebuah jalan batu menembus hutan yang nampak sedikit lebat. Keduanya kini sedang berjalan pulang menuju paviliun mereka, setelah selesai berlatih pedang tadi. Keduanya saling diam menikmati sejuknya udara yang berhembus. Angin sepoi bahkan menerbangkan sedikit rambut Jaejoong yang memang sedikit panjang. Tak terasa mereka sekarang sudah tiba disebuah pasar tradisonal, setelah pasar ini barulah mereka bisa tiba di paviliun milik mereka._

_"Ah, Yunho-ah bagaimana kalau kita makan sebentar. Bukankah semenjak berlatih tadi kita belum makan apapun?" tanya Jaejoong saat melintasi sebuah kedai makan yang terlihat ramai dari luar._

_"Ne kau benar. Kajja kita makan dulu." Yunhopun mengajak Jaejoong masuk kesalah satu rumah makan yang ada disana. Sesampainya mereka disana, Jaejoing segera memesan makanan begitupula Yunho._

_Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera membelah sumpit dan mulai makan pesanannya._

_"Mashita!" pekiknya girang saat rasa bulgogi yang dipesannya terasa begitu enak dilidahnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu._

_"Bagaimana punyamu Yunho-ah? Apa terasa enak juga?" tanyanya sambil terus memasukkan bulgogi itu kemulutnya._

_"Ne, ini juga enak. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Yunho dan seketika Jaejoong mengangguk._

_"Jja ini."_

_Jaejoong tertegun saat tangan Yunho mengarah padanya. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin mengambil sendiri bibimbab pesanan Yunho padanya, namun Yunho sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan sendoknya kehadapan Jaejoong._

_"Waeyo? Kenapa diam?" tanya Yunho heran karna Jaejoong hanya menatap makanannya._

_"A..ani." jawab Jaejoong gugup dan langsung memasukkan sendok sodoran Yunho kemulutnya._

_"Bagaimana? Itu juga enak bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan lucu dari Jaejoong._

_"Ne sangat mashita! Gomapta!" ucap Jaejoong tulus dan kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil terus tersenyum._

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

:::

Waktu bergulir dan semakin hari pertengkaran antara Yunho dan Jaejoong perlahan mulai memudar. Sudah hampir tak pernah lagi mereka terlihat bertengkar. Suatu kejadian yang sangat langka tentunya. Apalagi sekarang, mereka terlihat justru semakin dekat. Yunhopun bahkan sekarang sering menjemput Jaejoong, padahal dulu Jaejoong akan mati-matian menolak Yunho jika namja itu ingin menjemputnya. Bahkan pernah dulu Jaejoong memukuli Yunho hanya gara-gara Yunho nekat menjemputnya dengan motor. Oh well, letak masalah kenapa Jaejoong enggan dijemput oleh Yunho adalah karena Yunho menjemputnya dengan motor sport merah. Jaejoong paling trauma jika harus berpergian dengan mengendarai motor.

"Joongie, kajja masuk." seru Yunho dari dalam mobil. Ya, semenjak mengetahui Jaejoong trauma dengan motor, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menjemput Jaejoong dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Tumben sekali kau menjemputku dengan mobil?" ketus Jaejoong namun ia tetap saja masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho.

"Ne, bukankah kau tak suka dengan motor, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku menjemputmu dengan mobil." terang Yunho.

"Jja palli jalan. Kau mau membuat aku terlambat eoh!"

Baru saja Yunho merasa senang karena Jaejoong mau berangkat bersamanya, kini kembali ia merasa kesal karna Jaejoong tetap saja berkata ketus padanya.

"Ne ne tuan putri. Aku jalan, bersiaplah."

"Yak jangan panggil aku tu-, KYAAAA. JUNG YUNHOOOO."

Teriakan menggelegar dari Jaejoonglah yang terdengar bersamaan dengan Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Rupanya Yunho ingin sedikit mengerjai Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Haha, pembalasan dendam yang manis eoh.

.

.

_Di tempat lain_

_Jaejoong dan Yunho terlihat sedang sibuk membaca kitab yang baru diperolehnya dari songsaenim. Terlihat mereka sangat serius membaca kitab itu. Sesekali terlihat mereka berdiskusi tentang hal yang tak mereka mengerti. Sebuah kemajuan dalam hubungan keduanya._

_Jaejoong merasa senang atas perkembangan hubungannya dengan Yunho, iapun sekarang tak pernah lagi merutuki perasaan yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya. Malah sekarang ia sudah tak takut lagi akan perasaannya._

_Semakin hari hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunhopun semakin dekat. Bahkan Jaejoong juga sudah tak segan lagi untuk meminta bantuan pada Yunho. Ia teringat perkataan Junsu, kalau ia sudah seharusnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho. Karena hubungan keduanya terlihat semakin dekat, Jaejoong rasa sekaranglah waktunya untuk ia mengungkapkan semuanya._

_"Yunho-ah." panggil Jaejoong pelan._

_"Ne, waeyo Jaejoong-ah?" jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kitab yang dibacanya._

_"Apa kau punya waktu sebentar Yunho-ah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata Jaejoong memberanikan diri._

_Yunho segera menjauhkan kitab ditangannya itu saat mendengar nada serius dari Jaejoong. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil menatap lembut mata bulat Jaejoong._

_"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi kau ikutlah aku terlebih dahulu." kata Jaejoong dan Yunhopun akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong itu._

_Setelah keluar dari ruangan tempatnya membaca tadi, Jaejoong membawa Yunho kesebuah paviliun tua yang berada dibelakang perguruan Shungkyunkwan. Jaejoong mencari tempat yang agak tersembunyi untuk mengatakan perasaannya._

_"Ne, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Jaejoong-ah?"_

_Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ditatapnya mata musang Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam._

_"Yunho-ah."_

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

:::

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disebelah bangunan megah kampusnya. Mengapa ia tak langsung mengajak Jaejoong ke kampus adalah karna ia berniat untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong hari ini. Ya, seusai berkonsultasi(?)dengan Yoochun, maka Yunhopun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong hari ini. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku eoh! Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri!" teriak Jaejoong seperti orang kesurupan. Ia sungguh kaget karena Yunho yang menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sebentar." jawab Yunho kalem sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Deg

Hangat. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan. Ia merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman saat melihat senyum Yunho itu. Entah kenapa, kekesalannya menguap tak berbekas sekarang.

"Ck, baiklah. Permintaan maaf diterima." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas.

"Emm, Joongie sebelum kita ke kampus, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Yunho memberanikan diri. Ditatapnya Jaejoong berharap namja cantik itu merespon baik permintaannya.

"Bukankah dari tadi kita sudah berbicara?" ketus Jaejoong dingin.

"Ku anggap kau mau. Kajja, kita turun. Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi bukan disini." kata Yunho lembut dan perlahan keluar dari mobilnya. Jaejoongpun mau tak mau ikut turun dari mobil, karna ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan pelan didepan, sementara Jaejoong mengekor dibelakangnya. Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka disebuah taman kecil dekat kampus mereka. Suasana disana sangatlah sejuk dan alami. Membuat Jaejoong terpana seketika.

"Indahnya." gumam Jaejoong namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Jaejoongie."

.

.

_"Yunho-ah." panggil Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho semakin menatap dalam dirinya._

_"..."_

"Jaejoongie." ucap Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"..."

_"Jeoneun."_

_"..."_

"Nan."

"..."

_"Neoneun."_

_"..."_

"Neo."

"..."

_"Saranghanda."_

_"..."_

"Saranghae."

"..."

.

.

_Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Ditatapnya mata bulat Jaejoong mencari kebohongan dalam matanya, namun percuma, karna Jaejoong memang benar-benar tulus mencintainya._

_"Mianhae Jaejoong-ah. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Ia takut ini hanya sebuah permainan yang dibuat Jaejoong._

_"Ne, saranghanda." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Dengan kesungguhan hati ia berkata demikian. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia tak main-main dengan perkataannya._

_"Neoneun." ucap Yunho ragu. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Jujur, Yunho juga sebenarnya memiliki perasaan aneh saat ia bersama dengan Jaejoong. Namun ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia juga menyukai, ani, mencintai namja itu. Namun ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah kesalahan besar yang akan menghancurkan keduanya jika sampai hal ini diketahui orang._

_"Jaejoong-ah." ucap Yunho lagi._

_"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa Yunho-ah. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu." jawab Jaejoong lembut. Ia sadar, tindakannya memang sangat mendadak._

_"Jaejoong-ah." Yunho tak bisa berucap lagi. Namun ia juga tak bisa jika harus memberikan harapan bagi namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Akhirnya setelah memikirkan keputusan terbaik menurutnya, iapun dengan lantang menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Walaupun ia tahu ini akan menyakitkan untuk keduanya, namun inilah jalan yang harus diambilnya. Untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya._

_"Jaejoong-ah, josonghamnida. Aku, aku tak bisa. Ini semua sebuah kesalahan. Kau tahu sendiri Jaejoong-ah, seperti apa keadaan disini. Hal yang sekarang tengah kita rasakan, merupakan hal yang masih sangat tabu untuk dipahami oleh masyarakat disini_

_"Dengan pemikiran kolot dari mereka aku tak yakin mereka akan dengan mudah menerima pemikiran kita. Aku tak ingin membuat kita, terlebih dirimu menderita. Dan ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang harus kita ambil. Josonghamnida. Aku, tak bisa jika melihatmu terluka Jaejoong-ah."_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tak terasa airmata jatuh dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan karena sakit karena penolakan dari Yunho. Justru lebih dari itu. Ia justru merasa sangat bahagia, karna dengan perkataan Yunho barusan, bukankah itu mengartikan kalau Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?_

_"Yu..Yunho-ah." ucap Jaejoong terbata, "Khamsahamnida. Khamsahamnida." kata Jaejoong sambil terisak. Yah, walaupun ia dan Yunho tak bisa bersama, namun jauh lebih penting dari itu semua, ternyata Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tak sia-sia selama ini ia menata hatinya untuk Yunho, karna Yunho juga membalas perasaannya. Walau takdir berkata lain, namun ia sudah cukup bahagia. Setidaknya, ia yakin dengan perasaan Yunho padanya. Buktinya ia masih memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong agar tak tersakiti dengan kejadian ini. Sungguh, lebih dari apapun, Jaejoong merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karena mencintai dan dicintai oleh namja sebaik dan setenang Yunho,_

_"Percayalah Jaejoong-ah, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dikehidupan yang akan datang, kita pasti akan bersatu. Dan saat itu tiba, aku yakin kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Mideoyo."_

:::

..

.

Another 時代

.

..

:::

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Benarkah yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya ini? Apa mungkin dirinya salah dengar?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Yunie?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoongie." ucap Yunho lagi dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jaejoong terbengong. Mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Yunho. "Kau lucu Yunie, jangan bercanda!" sergah Jaejoong takut kalau Yunho hanya akan mengerjainya lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda Joongie?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap lembut mata Jaejoong.

Sebagai jawaban Jaejoongpun balas menatap dalam mata Yunho, mencari kebohongan dari dalan mata Yunho. Namun yang didapatnya adalah sebuah ketulusan, tak ada kebohongan sama sekali disana.

"Kau percaya padaku Joongie?" tanya Yunho lagi saat Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong otomatis mengangguk, entah kenapa ia malah percaya dengan semua perkataan Yunho. Terlihat tak ada keraguan saat Yunho mengatakannya, maka dari itu Jaejoong percaya.

"Sejak awal aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Walau awalnya aku tak mau mengakui perasaan ini. Namun semakin lama, semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini, justru perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar."

"Kau tak berbohong?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Ck, apa kau masih tak percaya eoh! Dengar aku Joongie, untuk apa aku berbohong sekarang? Tak ada gunanya untukku. Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya."

"Kau tak berniat mengerjaiku bukan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia rupanya sangat berhati-hati. Ia tak mau lagi dikerjai oleh Yunho, walau jauh dalan hatinya ia sangat senang. Senang karena ternyata Yunho mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Ya, memang Jaejoong juga menyukai, ani, mencintai Yunho seperti Yunho mencintai dirinya.

"Yak, jangan merusak suasana Joongie, aku tak main-main sekarang!" jawab Yunho sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Jinja? Kau serius sekarang?"

"Ne. Aku sangat serius!"

"..."

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Yunho yang heran melihat Jaejoong hanya diam. "Apa kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"..."

"Jaejoongie, jangan membuatku takut, katakankah sesuatu, kau tak kesambet kan?"

Pletak

"Yak appoyo! Kau suka sekali menjitakku!" ringis Yunho sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Pabo! Itu akibatnya jika kau tak sabaran. Aku sedang berfikir pabo!"

"..."

"Yak, kenapa sekarang kau yang diam!"

"Katanya kau mau berfikir, sana berfikirlah!"

"Aiss, haruskah aku mempunyai namja chingu pabo sepertimu!" dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Mwo?" sontak Yunho berteriak saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan namjachingu, bukankah itu berarti-

"Kau menerimaku Joongie?" pekik Yunho girang. Senyum sudah mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pabo!"

"Ani, ani. Kau sudah mengatakannya! Kau mengatakan aku namjachingumu! Bukankah itu artinya kau menerimaku?" jawab Yunho antusias.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat antusiasme Yunho itu, iapun tak ingin lagi menunda menjawab pernyataan Yunho tadi.

"Ne. Nado, saranghae Yunie pabo!" jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum manis menatap Yunho. Dan tak khayal, detik berikutnya Jaejoong sudah berada dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Gomawo. Gomawo Jaejoongie, gomawo." teriak Yunho girang. Sungguh, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana sekarang perasaannya. Yang jelas, ia sangat bahagia.

Setidaknya, kisah cinta antara Yunho dan Jaejoong pada zaman sekarang, bisa bersatu. Bahkan keyakinan Yunho terdahulu, bisa terwujud dizaman sekarang. Perkataannya yang meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk selalu percaya jika mereka berjodoh, akhirnya terwujud dalam zaman sekarang.

Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Digantikan dengan tangannya yang perlahan menyusuri wajah putih milik Jaejoong. Disentuhnya setiap inchi wajah namja cantik yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Mulai dari pipi putihnya, ditekannya sedikit untuk merasakan betapa halusnya pipi Jaejoong itu. Perlahan tangannya berpindah menyusuri hidung bangir Jaejoong. Disentilnya sedikit sehingga menciptakan ringisan kecil dari Jaejoong, dan yang terakhir jarinya mendarat tepat diatas bibir cherry Jaejoong. Bibir yang diam-diam sangat diinginkan Yunho untuk dicicipi olehnya. Diusapnya pelan bibir Jaejoong sebelum dengan sedikit keras menekannya. Kenyal, itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Yunho,

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Yunho turun dan menyusup kebalik tengkuk Jaejoong. Ditariknya tengkuk Jaejoong sehingga mempersempit jarak keduanya. Semakin lama, wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir keduanyapun bertemu, bertemu dalam tubrukan yang sangat lembut.

Mata keduanyapun perlahan tertutup menikmati sensasi ciuman pertama mereka. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan terangkat dan melingkar sempurna dileher jenjang Yunho. Keduanya menikamti ciuman lembut penuh cinta itu. Saling melumat pelan dan memanggut, sungguh murni cinta yang menguar dari keduanya. Keduanyapun melepas pagutan dan setelahnya saling tersenyum.

"Saranghae, Jaejoongie."

"Nado saranghae Yunie."

Akhirnya kisah cinta yang sempat tertunda pada zaman dahulu, kini bisa bersatu dizaman ini. Akhir yang bahagia, yang menyatukan dua insan yang memang benar-benar tulus saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI ^^

Hanya segini yang bisa saya buat. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya dan bisa memberikan hiburan bagi kalian yang membacanya.

Dan semoga pesan yang tersirat didalam ceritanya, sampai dan mengena dihati kalian, ^^

Terakhir, jika kalian sudah membacanya sampai diakhir, tak ada salahnya bukan untuk mengklik kolom review dan memberikan sepatah, duapatah kata bagi saya.

Karna setiap review dari kalian, akan membantu saya untuk bisa membuat dan memperbaiki kesalahan saya di FF berikutnya.

Arigatou gozaimashita bagi yang sudah baca. ^^

.

.

.

Denpasar, 23 Juni 2013


End file.
